


My Note

by MEBsSoul



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEBsSoul/pseuds/MEBsSoul
Summary: Dopo che Sherlock gli ha lasciato il suo "biglietto", John gli lascia il proprio, con la differenza che gli dice tutto ciò di cui entrambi hanno bisogno, anche se crede sia troppo tardi.#Johnlock





	My Note

_Sherlock._

_Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Non ho mai smesso di ripetermi il tuo nome nella testa. Non che abbia paura di dimenticarlo, non potrei mai dimenticare il nome dell'unico consulente investigativo al mondo, dell'unico uomo sulla Terra che mi abbia mai fatto rivalutare molte cose di me stesso che davo per scontate, semplicemente è l'unico contatto che mi è rimasto._

_Dopo una prima e unica volta non sono più riuscito a tornare sulla tua tomba, non so neanche se riuscirò a lasciarci questo biglietto._

_Ancora non riesco a parlare di te usando il passato. Fa troppo, troppo male e poi mi sembra che tu ci sia ancora, che continui a osservare ogni mio gesto analizzandolo._

_Non sono riuscito nemmeno a tornare a Baker Street. Vedere quella casa, la nostra casa, completamente vuota, senza il suono della tua voce o del tuo violino, senza pezzi di corpi umani nascosti in giro per la cucina, senza il rumore dei tuoi passi a farmi compagnia durante la notte, senza la possibilità di convincerti a farti mangiare qualcosa per prendermi cura di te._

_Esatto, John Watson, medico di guerra e spalla di un detective per cui ha ucciso da subito, non è mai riuscito a guadare il tuo gesto in faccia, o a dirti poche ma importanti parole, nonostante io non avessi più niente da perdere, visto che tu eri lassù, a guardare il mondo dall'alto in basso un'ultima volta, ma in modo completamente diverso: ti eri arreso. Subito dopo il tuo gesto estremo e_ _l'averti_ _perso, è stato questo a_ _scioccarmi_ _più di tutto. Per me sei e rimarrai sempre la persona più formidabile sul pianeta, non solo per le tue strabilianti deduzioni. Vederti lì, a lasciare che tutti quegli idioti si credessero migliori di te pensando di aver smascherato il finto genio che in realtà sei, mi ha distrutto. Avrei voluto esserti vicino, a fermarti, a non lasciarti crollare, a ricordarti che io crederò sempre in te, nonostante alcune, del resto inevitabili, delusioni, nonostante il tuo cinismo. Dio, neanche riesco a realizzare come qualcuno possa non crederti, così come non ho mai capito perché la gente ti detesti appena ti vede dedurre. Certo, le volte in cui riveli cose scomode vorrei_ _cucirti_ _la bocca persino io, ma sulla scena di un crimine, le volte in cui dai appena un'occhiata per capire tutto, le volte in cui_ _ripeschi_ _informazioni nella tua mente che nessuno potrebbe mai collegare a un caso, le volte in cui elenchi a una velocità stordente ogni singolo dettaglio che a tutti gli altri è invisibile, quelle volte è impossibile, almeno per me, non ammirarti ancora un po' di più._

_E avresti potuto_ _ripetermelo_ _altre mille volte, col tono più convincente del mondo. Non importa. Io lo so che non mi hai mai ingannato, lo so che tu sei così intelligente, lo so che la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati ti è bastato guardarmi per leggere la mia intera vita, senza il bisogno di alcuna ricerca._

_Per fortuna non sono rimasto solo io a combattere per il tuo nome. Sono sicuro che tu, col tuo enorme ego, saresti felici di sapere che ci sono persone che hanno creato dei club per far sapere al mondo quanto brillante tu sia, anche se lo_ _nasconderesti_ _dietro a parole sprezzanti. A volte cammino per strada e vedo persone che vanno in giro con quel cappello che tu tanto odi, fiere di essere i tuoi ambasciatori._

_Anderson continua a dire che tu sei ancora vivo. Già, l'uomo che ha subito la maggior parte del tuo disprezzo, colui che più di tutti dovrebbe odiarti, non riesce a smettere di credere nelle tue capacità. Le ha pensate davvero tutte, dal_ _bungee_ _jumping_ _a un tuo possibile fratello gemello, ti_ _stupiresti_ _di quanto ci stia ragionando sopra, ogni volta che lo vedo ha una nuova teoria con cui tenta disperatamente di convincerci che tornerai._

_Non so cosa farei se tornassi davvero. Potrei darti uno di quegli abbracci che difficilmente si vedono, quelli che si danno nascosti dal mondo ma che io potrei darti nel bel mezzo di uno stadio pieno zeppo di persone perché "Hey, gente, lo vedete? Questo è il più grande genio al mondo e il mio migliore amico e no, non è morto!"._

_Poi potrei anche baciarti._

_Se tornassi, lo troverei il coraggio, perché l'ho capito, la vita è davvero inesorabilmente breve e se tornassi non mi farei più spaventare da quelle due parole che descrivono solo miseramente ciò che provo per te._

_Ti amo._

_Sarebbe stato così semplice, quel giorno. Avrei solo dovuto dirti "Ti amo." e magari tu ti saresti fermato. Avrei dovuto dirti anche ciò che ho detto sulla tua tomba: no, hai ragione, non sei un eroe, ma un umano, questo sì. L'umano migliore che abbia mai conosciuto._

_Forse_ _l'avresti_ _fatto comunque, del resto ancora stento a credere che tu mi abbia accettato come coinquilino, probabilmente ciò che provo non ti fa né caldo né freddo, ma ciò non toglie che avrei dovuto provare._

_Se tornassi potrei anche cominciare a prenderti a pugni, perché mi avresti mentito e questa bugia non è neanche lontanamente paragonabile al nascondermi un tuo piano o al farmi bere qualcosa che potrebbe contenere del veleno, no, è qualcosa di molto più grande. Sono quasi due anni. Due anni di solitudine, di completa disperazione._

_Non hai pensato a me? Tu che noti e sai tutto, non ti sei reso conto che mi avresti distrutto? Forse l'hai fatto, ma la mia sofferenza non è abbastanza. Se tornassi, ti_ _picchierei_ _anche per questo, perché non mi hai minimamente considerato. Non puoi fare così, non puoi portare una persona nella luce facendola finalmente cominciare a vivere davvero, per poi toglierle tutto, davvero tutto. La cosa assurda è che non riesco a essere arrabbiato._

_Ma tu non tornerai._

_Il tempo, invece di aiutarmi ad andare avanti, mi sta facendo impazzire. Sento di essere continuamente circondato da un silenzio che mi sta spaccando i timpani. Si è fermato tutto, o meglio, io mi sono fermato. Le altre persone mandano avanti la loro vita, crescono, sembrano quasi non pensarti a volte, riescono a metterti in un angolo della loro mente dal quale tu non li_ _assillerai_ _._

_Quindi cosa faccio io?_

_Non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti, a dover lavorare ritrovandomi di fronte pazienti che tu avresti catalogato subito come idioti e ai quali io vorrei urlare che non lo sanno qual è la vera sofferenza, a incontrare Greg o Molly o la signora Hudson e sorridere loro per dimostrare qualcosa di talmente inutile, a incontrare delle donne perfette rendendomi conto che non riuscirò mai a tentare di frequentarle, era già difficile prima, ora sarebbe impossibile._

_C'è una sola cosa che sento di poter fare. Più estrema di andare in guerra, più estrema di seguire te per tutta Londra mentre dai la caccia a un criminale armato._

_Te l'ho già detto, no? Questo è il mio biglietto. Tu mi hai lasciato il tuo, io ti lascio il mio._

_Sono sicuro che, anche se sarebbe da ipocriti, adesso_ _sbufferesti_ _di noia per la banalità della mia decisione._

_Dio, la tua noia. Non la sopporto. E no, non perché te ne lamenti all'infinito, ma perché ne ho paura. Quando ti annoi sei capace di arrivare a fare_ _qualsiasi_ _cosa, specialmente a drogarti, ciò che mi ha sempre terrorizzato di più, sin da quel giorno a Baker Street, quando ho scoperto che l'uomo più intelligente della Terra si droga. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto fossi_ _terrificato_ _dalla tua droga. Avevo la costante paura che arrivassi a troppo, che ti potesse portare via da me. Ironia della sorte, mi preoccupavo tanto per quello, ma alla fine te ne sei andato in tutt'altro modo. Ucciso dalla droga, da un criminale, da qualcuno che si era stufato della tua presunzione, mi ero immaginato ogni tipo di scenario, ma mai questo. Sei troppo superiore per questo._

_Ma le cose stanno così. E io non sono superiore a questo, se persino tu sei arrivato a fare una cosa del genere, io non ci metterò niente._

_Lo so, non sono ancora riuscito a dirlo con chiarezza: ti sei suicidato. E io mi sto per suicidare._

_Ti giuro che le ho provate tutte: sono tornato dalla psicologa, ma non riesco neanche a confessarle ciò che stavo per dire a te, un po' di ragazze le ho frequentate, se così si può dire, avendole viste tutte per un solo appuntamento, ho provato a buttarmi unicamente nel lavoro, ma l'unico risultato di tutto ciò sono stati il ritorno della zoppia, crisi di pianto praticamente ogni sera e il ricominciare ad avere incubi, con la differenza che non hanno più a che fare con la guerra._

_Tu sei l'unica cura per me, ma ormai sei irraggiungibile, a meno che oltre la morte non ci sia qualcosa, un posto in cui potrò nuovamente_ _toccarti_ _, ascoltare la tua voce, vedere i tuoi occhi glaciali che mi scrutano. Ma alla fine mi va bene anche andare incontro al vuoto. Il vuoto totale non ti fa provare niente, perché raggiunge anche il tuo cuore, fermando ogni tipo di emozione. Ed è questo ciò che voglio. Se non posso più amarti, non voglio provare niente._

_Farò esattamente come te, mi lancerò dal St_ _Bart's_ _. Mi sembra il modo migliore._

_Ho paura, tremendamente, come ne ho avuta poche volte in vita mia e la mia vita è stata piena di rischi._

_Questa paura è stata superata solo dal vedere te su quel tetto._

_Ma lo farò, perché mi spaventa mille volte di più l'idea di dover affrontare un altro giorno in balia della tua assenza che percepisco così irreale. Lo farò e devo anche sbrigarmi, o impazzirò ancora di più per non aver colto l'attimo e non esserci riuscito._

_Se non c'è il vuoto assoluto, ti prego, aspettami._

_Sto venendo da te._

_John_

 

*******

 

  
E Sherlock è sulla propria tomba quando non trova John, ma il suo biglietto. Sulla propria tomba legge quelle parole, parole che gli entrano nella testa, parole che volano in modo scomposto nel suo Palazzo Mentale, parole che non riuscirà mai a rimuovere, parole che sfuggono al suo controllo, per la prima volta dopo... C'è mai stata davvero una volta in cui non ha controllato qualcosa?

E Sherlock non riesce a mantenere la calma mentre parla al telefono con suo fratello correndo verso il St. Bart's.

-Avevi promesso! Avevi promesso che lo avresti tenuto d'occhio! Sei uno stupido, Mycroft!-

E Sherlock non riuscirà mai a perdonarglielo. Va bene farlo sentire inferiore, va bene sfruttarlo per pigrizia, va bene averlo fatto vagare per due anni lontano da casa, lontano da John, facendolo anche credere morto, ma questo... Questo no. Se John Watson muore, per lui Mycroft Holmes potrebbe perfettamente avere la stessa sorte e non si preoccuperebbe nemmeno di venirlo a sapere.

E Sherlock maledice il traffico di quel giorno e i tassisti troppo professionali per mettersi a correre tra le altre macchine, sentendo i propri occhi pungere per... lacrime di rabbia? Possibile?

_"No. Ancora no, non ne ho motivo."_

E Sherlock ripensa al biglietto. Non vorrebbe farlo, ma non riesce a fermarsi. Si maledice per non aver capito, si maledice per aver fatto pensare a John che fosse inutile provare ad essere amato da lui, perché sì, _Dio_ , sì, lui John riuscirebbe ad amarlo, _riesce_ ad amarlo. Perché John è questo, è amore, in ogni forma, ogni colore e ogni sua deduzione.

E anche Sherlock abbraccerebbe John. E lo bacerebbe. Perché è stanco di trattenere le proprie emozioni, specie dopo che ha visto questo a cosa porta. Non gli è mai importato di ferire le persone, non è nella sua natura il senso di colpa. Ma con John è diverso. A John ha chiesto scusa. John ha cercato di proteggerlo. L'opinione di John per lui conta.

E probabilmente Sherlock starebbe correndo lo stesso, anche se quel biglietto fosse stato solo una lettera di rancore senza quell'orribile proseguimento. Starebbe comunque correndo da John, a chiedergli, _supplicare_ il suo perdono.

E Sherlock non ha smesso un secondo di correre con quanta più velocità il suo corpo, segnato da due anni di tante altre corse, maltrattamenti e digiuni, gli concede.

Ed ecco che Sherlock è lì, a terra, il volto ormai rigato di lacrime e qualcosa di nettamente più grande del dolore, il cuore ormai ridotto a un qualcosa di indefinito, il corpo di John tra le braccia.

E nella mente stravolta e disordinata di Sherlock, col suo Palazzo Mentale completamente crollato, una sola frase appare chiara e sensata.

_"Sto venendo da te."_

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Sono appena arrivata su AO3, se vi interessasse potete trovare me e altre mie storie sia su Wattpad che su EFP, sempre col nome MEBsSoul.


End file.
